In several communication systems, the data to be transmitted is compressed so that the available bandwidth is used more efficiently. For example, the Moving Pictures Experts Group (MPEG) has promulgated several standards related to digital data delivery systems. The first, known as MPEG-1, refers to the ISO/IEC Standards 11172 and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The second, known as MPEG-2, refers to the ISO/IEC standards 13818 and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. A compressed digital video system is described in the Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) digital television standards document A/53, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The European standards known as the Digital Video Broadcasters (DVB) Standards provide functionality similar to that provided by the ATSC Systems. The DVB standards are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Several interactive digital video on demand (VOD) services are known. For example a service known as the DIVA System is manufactured by DIVA Systems Corporation of Redwood City, Calif. The DIVA System distributes audio-visual information to individual subscribers utilizing MPEG-like information streams. Subscribers within the DIVA System utilize commercially-available interactive set-top boxes (STBs) to select desired content for viewing. Specifically, subscribers within the DIVA System interact with the set-top box via, for example, a remote control device to select movies, television programs, sporting events or other content streams for subsequent presentation on a display device connected to the set-top terminal. The subscriber selections are transmitted to the head end servicing the subscriber, where the requested content is then streamed to the subscriber. Another interactive VOD Service known as Pegasus has been described by Time-Warner, Inc. of New York City, N.Y.
The DIVA System advantageously offers video cassette recorder (VCR)-like functionality to subscribers. That is, subscribers utilize the well-known VCR-like functions of PAUSE, STOP, PLAY, FAST FORWARD, REWIND, FAST PLAY and the like. Thus, unlike traditional video on demand systems, the DIVA System enables a higher degree of subscriber control and, therefore, greater flexibility and added value.
During times when a user has interrupted a VOD presentation (e.g., via a STOP or PAUSE function), the user's display device typically presents a “freeze frame” or other similar display imagery. The inventors believe that this imagery may be put to greater uses.
Therefore, it is seen to be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for adapting screen imagery within the context of an interactive VOD system such that non-active imagery may be utilized for various additional purposes. Specifically, it is seen to be desirable to utilize at least a portion of a non-active image presentation for advertisement purposes and/or other purposes.